1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power amplifier capable of compensating for a distortion of an output signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
As various devices in the field of mobile communications have recently come into widespread use, research into elements configuring mobile communications devices is being conducted. In particular, research into a power amplifier is being actively conducted.
A power amplifier, a device for amplifying input signal power, compensates for a distortion of an output signal using a radio frequency (RF) predistorter to increase linearity. Although a maximum linearity output may be increased due to a gain reduction in the power amplifier, overall efficiency may be disadvantageously reduced.